


Strength In Other Occupations

by crystalize667



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dash of politics, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Akatsuki (Naruto), Haruno Clan - Freeform, Haruno Sakura is a Civilian, M/M, Multi, Other, ROOT was rooted out by the sandaime, Sakura is a genius, Sakura wields a lot of weapons, Smart Haruno Sakura, Strong Haruno Sakura, doting older cousin, i literally know nothing about how to manage a company or related things, merchant, no alien princess shit, non massacre au, she ends up stronger as a civilian, she makes the family business successful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalize667/pseuds/crystalize667
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Strength In Other Occupations

Haruno Sakura quit.


End file.
